galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eruption Imperial Covenant
The Eruption Imperial Covenant was a militaristic dictatorship that spread through the annihilation and 'assimilation' of other empires. Its leader was the Supreme General, the last of whom was Yalma Ruchtot. Prior to its fall in 2256, the Covenant had territories in both the Andromeda and Triangulum galaxies. History In 1956 CE, the Eruption began to spread out beyond the Andromeda Galaxy, due to the destruction of Ignis, the moon on which they had created colonies. Some Eruption travelled to the Milky Way, some to the Triangulum, while most remained in the Andromeda. For a time, the extragalactic Eruption did not maintain contact with the Andromeda Eruption. In 2043 CE, the Eruption of the Milky Way came into contact with the Andromeda Eruption for the first time in 87 years. A treaty was signed, resulting in the Eruption Covenant. The Triangulum Eruption joined this union in 2050 CE. The Covenant's name was officially changed to the Eruption Imperial Covenant when the Eruption had assimilated 10 empires. After reaching a point in which the Covenant had expanded to conquer 40 empires, the Eruption began to plan the invasion and assimilation of the Delson Hegemony. However, the agent which the Eruption sent to destroy a key military base, which was a crucial step in the plan, defected to the Delson Hegemony and gave away the information. The plan to conquer the Delson Hegemony failed, and the agent, Jake Forault, was killed by the General heading the war effort. After this failure, the Covenant started expanding again through the assimilation of smaller empires. In 2120, the Covenant began to create plans to attack the Karalian Empire, a state that the Milky Way Eruption had attacked before the creation of the Covenant. This plan was to be put into initiation in 2144, as the plan was very complicated and would take a long time to forge successfully. However, the operation was aborted in 2143 due to political unrest within the Covenant. In 2243 the Second Normarian Federation and its allies had forced the Eruption out of the Milky Way Galaxy and many species were liberated from Eruption control. This caused even more political instability in the Covenant. In 2250 quadrillions of Eruption revolted against the Covenant leadership and the subsequent Eruption Civil War resulted in the destruction of the Covenant in 2256. The surviving Eruption then created an anarchic society with no government, and eventually the Eruption themselves, throughout the remainder of the 23rd century, were gradually naturalised into other societies, resulting in the disappearance of Eruption doctrines and aims of their society. Government The Eruption Imperial Covenant was a militaristic dictatorship ruled by a Supreme General. The Supreme General did not have any advisors and ruled as a totalitarian leader. Military The Military of the EIC was the strongest government organisation in the entire nation. It consisted of four branches: the Invasion Army, the Assimilation Army, the Army of Territorial Maintanence, and the Covenant Armada. The three armies each had their own part to play in the annexation of an empire. The Armada, however, assisted all of the armies. Function The Invasion Army was the most powerful and deadly force in the entire military of the Eruption Imperial Covenant. This was because the EIC relied on a policy of "first strike fast and deadly". The Invasion Army was therefore the part of the EIC military that attacked first. The Invasion Army was almost 10-quadrillion strong, making it an extremely large and powerful Army. In an invasion of an empire, a battalion of 200 million would be sent in to attack a planet in the empire. There were 50-million battalions, and it took up to 2 weeks for an unprepared planet to fall to a battalion. So if an empire had 100,000 systems with 10 planets each, then it would've taken only 40 weeks for the IA to eliminate most of the resistance in the empire, making the Invasion Army one of the most dangerous and feared forces of the EIC's military. The IA would strike first with planetary bombing, in collaboration with the Armada, a massive fleet of around 2 million starships, excluding fighters and bombers. The IA would then land on the ground with tanks and other heavy artillery leading the way, followed by mobile machine gunners. These in turn would be followed by the regular soldiers. Some will carry rifles, others grenade launchers and bazookas. After the IA subdued most of the resistance, the Assimilation Army would come into play, sending units to destroy the rest of the resistance, and AA bombers would also bomb major population centres with capsules filled with millions of Eruption Parasite Forms, which would attack and take over the minds of every single sapient being in the city. After the cities were assimilated, the Army of Territorial Maintenance would come in to eliminate the rest of the resistance and it would establish military bases on the planets, as well as breeding grounds. The Armada would remain to guard the newly conquered system. Category:Governments Category:Type III civilizations Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Intergalactic civilizations Category:Dictatorships